A través del espejo
by rin-sango-bara-chan
Summary: un onee-shot de suiseiseki y sus pensamientos frente al espejo mi primer fic de rozen!


**A través del espejo**

**Uii mi primer fic de rozen maiden es un onee-shot de los sentimientos de suiseiseki hacia su hermana gemela souseiseki ^^**

**Uuu que pena U_U**

**Este tema siempre me a dado pena…**

**Todos los personajes son de PEACH-PIT **

Ahí estaba de nuevo parada frente al espejo encerrada el la pequeña habitación del espejo del chiby-humano. Mis pies temblaban cada vez que miraba por ese espejo pero esta vez lo hacían de una forma distinta como de… ¿miedo?

Es cierto, cada vez que veo mi reflejo frente a este espejo lo único que veo es a mi otra mitad… mi otra yo… souseiseki

Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse al recordarla

¿Cómo fui capaz de dejarla cuando me necesitaba?

Después de todo ella era parte de mi… era mi otra yo, aun que… ella era tan distinta a mi

Ella quería ser alice para que nuestro padre no sufriera pero… ese deseo de querer convertirse en algo perfecto ¡ALGO QUE ELLA NO ERA!

Y que nadie será….

¿Por qué padre? ¿¡POR QUE?!

¿Por qué nos hiciste como hermanas sin saber lo difícil que es pelear entre nosotras?

Cada vez que veo mi reflejo miro a souseiseki en el, ella me dirige la mirada y en su rostro solo puedo ver frialdad y deseos de volver a vivir.

Pero cuando me acerco más puedo verla sonreírme como si me quisiera decir que lo que estoy haciendo esta bien y que debo seguir así, si pelear, si arriesgarme, sin tratar de hacerle daño a nadie…

¿Cuál es la verdadera?

¿Cuál es mi querida hermana gemela souseiseki?

¿Por qué cada vez que miro mi reflejo me siento encerrada?

Prisionera de mi otra yo… amarrada a mi otra yo….

Pero eso ya no será y nunca más volverá a ser así, por que tengo a shinku y kanaria de mi lado y a nori y al chiby-humano… y aun que ni tú ni hinaichigo estén yo se que ustedes siempre están aquí para nosotras, nos cuidan…

Tu mi querida hermana solo querías hacerle bien a nuestro padre pero olvidaste el sufrimiento de los demás… te encerraste en tu mente y te concentraste en tu objetivo…

Esa es nuestra gran diferencia… yo siempre soy más débil

¿Acaso Eso será el alice game?

¿Esa será la voluntad de nuestro padre?

Que acaso el no ve como tantas batallas y odio nos han llevado a la locura…

El querer destruidos sin importar los demás es algo tan tonto y egoísta, si somos hermanas entonces deberíamos querernos y cuidarnos no pelear para hacer feliz a una persona

Yo no deseo seguir peleando, no quiero, quiero ser feliz al lado de souseiseki

Y si eso se significa perder el juego no me importa…

Solo así dejare de ser prisionera de mi otra mitad

Dejare de estar prisionera de mi otra yo

Souseiseki te are una promesa:

Cuando el alice game termine y todo sea normal te prometo que iré a buscarte y a despertarte de ese profundo sueño ¿bien?

Tu solo duermes… en un sueño profundo… que el de un día despertaras… y yo estaré ahí esperándote, siempre e estado esperándote y así será siempre…

"_yo te despertare de ese sueño" _

Recuerdo bien que shinku me lo dijo el día en que partiste:

"suiseiseki ella solo duerme… tal vez algún día la podremos alcanzar"

Esas palabras me tranquilizaron mucho, por alguna razón mi corazón creyó en lo que shinku me dijo y es por eso que cumpliré esa promesa aun que me cueste la vida…

"adiós o mejor dicho… hasta luego souseiseki" digo yo con la voz quebrada y los ojos húmedos

"hasta luego suiseiseki" escuche casi en susurro del viento

¿Qué acoso me estaré volviendo loca? ¿Esa era la voz de…?

De repente entran a la habitación shinku y jun y por alguna razón me miran de una forma rara

"¿estas bien suiseiseki?" pregunto shinku

"pareciera como si hubieses visto un fantasma" habla el chiby-humano

"no es nada desu" miento descaradamente

"vamos suiseiseki ya es hora del te" afirma shinku

"si ya voy desu" contesto

"no tardes mucho" me ordena el chiby-humano

Me quedo una rato en la habitación mirando por ultima vez el espejo y es ahora souseiseki quien me sonríe con sinceridad y felicidad…

Al salir de la pieza cierro despacio la puerta y miro por última vez el espejo

Quien sabe… tal vez algún día volveré a ver mi reflejo.

**Fin**

**Ji ji espero que les allá juntado me dio mucha pena escribirlo **

**U:U pobre suiseiseki **

**Creo que esta bien para ser mi primer fic de rozen me recuerda mucho a CELOS pero es algo distinto**

**Un abrazo y hasta la próxima! **

**¡Sango-bara-chan! **

**DESU DESU DESU!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
